How low can you go?
by ThuhJesheekuh
Summary: A simple enough question not unheard of during a contest of limbo and so much more. Just how low can Mandy go? Grim receives several answers. Oneshot, nonfluff


My first ever Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy fic. I had the sudden inspiration to write it a couple hours ago. This is the result. It's a one-shot, so this is it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

* * *

"How low can you go?" A simple enough question not unheard of during a contest of limbo. The Grim Reaper had a long-running win streak in the game until he met his "best friends," Billy and Mandy. Mr. Snuggles was a tough competitor.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" Mandy said, using the statement in a tone Rick Blaine never intended. The young girl of short stature and quick wit was anything but the stereotype her hair color suggested. One often wondered why she wore pink and flowers when such did not describe her nature. She was cold, cruel, and calculating and had a sadistic streak a mile wide. Despite all this, Grim still had to wonder how the diminutive cynic had outdone him.

In the end, it didn't matter. The stately Reaper was now bound to the two of them for eternity. The skeleton with the blanch-white bones had been the terror of the Under and Over worlds for millennia, the walking image of death. His kingdom was paved in brimstone and lit by flames. The souls of the damned waited on the black-hooded ruler of mortality. But all that was changed when Mandy said that one word (twice). "Kiss-kiss."

When all was said and done, he had no choice in the matter. He would remain in their sick friendship.

---

"How low can you go, girl?" When a girl makes her friend go to the dance so she has a plausible excuse not to go with another boy, what else is there to be said? It's one of the cruelest calls in the book.

"I can't go to the eighth grade formal with you, Irwin. Grim's taking me." It didn't even have the strong overtone of sarcasm so customary in Mandy's retorts to Irwin's advances. Besides that, who in their right mind would want to be taken to the dance by the Grim Reaper, a walking skeleton? The kicker was that Mandy would never go to a dance anyway, so another escort was really overkill and probably not worth the breath. A more characteristic response would have been. "Ask again when you have some personality, dweeb."

"You could have just said no, child. You didn't have to tell him I was taking you."

"It's not in my nature to lie, Grim." And when the night of the dance rolled around, Grim escorted Mandy to Endsville Middle School. Mandy made him dance with her and get her punch. She countered when Mindy attacked Grim.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous I'm with the most powerful being in the Underworld?" Mindy didn't say anything. Grim took Mandy to every dance from then on.

---

"How low can you go, woman?" The world was as good as overthrown. Pure deviousness certainly should not have been up for questioning. When the president refused to surrender the U.S., the last country standing, what else was a ruthless law-abiding lady to do? There was nothing illegal about throwing a surprise party for the executive chief and his family, and there was certainly nothing illegal about having a petting zoo there for his son.

The petting zoo was well respected and highly regarded. It had all the right papers and had foregone all proper inspections. It was a perfectly upstanding otherworldly petting zoo. But the president seemed to think his son would be in danger there and conceded to Mandy's request for control of the United States of America. Mandy thanked Grim for hooking her up with the petting zoo.

"I've acted completely within the law, Grim. I've done nothing wrong." Mandy excelled in law school two years prior to this event. There was no law of any land that she didn't know like the back of her hand. In her first takeover of the world she was a success, and she accomplished it all through legal and maneuvering. But taking over the world wasn't as fulfilling or entertaining as she'd thought it would be. Ruling humans was a trifle, and her kingdom seemed too small.

"Perhaps it would be easier to kill them all off and wrest control of the dead from me?" It was a joke.

"Perhaps." Suddenly it was not.

---

They stood in the proscenium and overlooked the brimstone dominion. The realms had been combined in a single stroke that created a massive overpopulation in Grim's Underworld. As a result, they ruled together. After a few moments of monitoring their subjects, Grim and Mandy retreated to the inner chambers of their citadel.

"Sometimes I wish there were still a few mortals left to reap." It was true: the scythe had become a symbol of its old power over mortality. It still served other purposes, but not a soul had been reaped in years. Servants tended the castle around them as they made their path to their destination.

"I think this was the best option." One never can tell with a woman, especially one as clever and powerful as Mandy, what meaning lies in her words. Grim had always run a terrifying rule of the Underworld. Mandy had the sheer mental prowess to overthrown any reign. They decided to rule together.

The bedroom was crimson, maroon, and onyx- suitable colors for the rulers of the underworld. They sat upon the satin, silk, and velvet and made their selves comfortable in each other's posture. The union of the two realms had taken place recently by supernatural standards but longer ago by Earth time. Much had needed to be settled before a physical union could be completed.

"How low can _you_ go, Grim?"

* * *

Just so you know, Rick Blaine is the guy from Casablanca. R&R KIT&KIR 


End file.
